I Am Number Five
by Winged Rebel
Summary: John, Number 4, Jane, Number 6, and Sam have traveled to California in search of their Lorien comrades to fight against the Mogadorians.There they meet Claire, an average 16 year old, who holds the next key to fighting the evil that threatens Earth.#5 OC
1. Chapter 1

___Welcome to I Am Number Five, my fic about what happens next after the credits roll after I Am Number Four! I know my summary sucks cause I hate the limits on how much you can type but I really hope you like it! Now read onward for you shall become my biggest fans as I put you in a trance with my literature, *pulls out pocket watch and waves it in front of you*. Naw I'm just kidding, but not about you becoming my fans! Enjoy~Anika Chancer  
_**

* * *

****I Am Number Five**

**_Chapter One_  
**

_

* * *

_

"I love the Golden Coast," Sam sighed as he took another bite of his Twinkie, letting the warm sun shower it's rays over his pale skin.

He watched intently at the girls that jogged by on their morning run, and the tanned ones that played around on the beach. Some played volleyball and tossed beach balls around. A lot of tanned girls were even getting darker as they lay on their beach towels and soaked in the warm rays. Guys slashed girls playfully in the water and chased them across the golden sand. Teen girls laughed as they messed around with the large muscled guys.

John could easily fit that description but as a Lorien he solemnly loved only Sarah Hart and never ogled at other girls like Sam did.

John and Jane, also known as Number Four and Number Six were in the convenience store buying some snacks. Sam was content with his Sprite and Twinkie but they had to find some sort of food for John's beagle, Bernie Kosar that shape shifted into anything. The beagle had the ability because he wasn't a beagle at all but a Chimera that favored the dog form. Especially since Jane gave him so many belly rubs.

The pup only ate beef jerky for a snack and his pickiness irritated John sometimes. Yet Jane would just scratch him behind the ear and feed him like a king.

Sam just leaned back in the driver's seat of the navy blue Ford pickup and ate at his Twinkie scanning the beach and the brilliant blue waves that sparkled underneath the sunshine. Yet, instead of admiring the spectacular view of the ocean though in Malibu, California, his eyes were set on another target.

A young teen girl hollered with laughter as the adrenaline pumped though her body with each splash and swerve she took on her board. Sam let out a little sigh as he admired her toned body, fit muscles, and beautiful features from the dry land.

The girl on the other hand was enjoyed the sheer delight of surfing the azure waves, the sea spray wetting her now messy short- but long in the front jet black hair, and the salty taste fresh on her lips. Her brown eyes- though the sixteen year old boy who was drooling over her couldn't see from the distance- were sparkling in enchantment from the joy of the sport.

"What are you looking at?" Jane inquired with her heavy Australian accent from behind Sam and he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh... um... Just the beach n' stuff." He chuckled lightly which just earned him a raised eyebrow from the alien biker chic.

John laughed and patted Sam's shoulder lightly, "Yeah we know you were checking out the surfer girl over there. She is good. You should talk to her." That earned the sandy blonde guy a whack in his side as Jane glared at him.

"Bad idea," She hissed, "We are supposed to be keeping low profile."

Sam laughed out loud and she demanded angrily, "What?"

"Yeah keeping a low profile. This is coming from the girl who rides a cherry red Ducati and wears black bras that show through her shirts that make every guy a mile away turn their head." Sam pointed all smart- ass like.

Jane continued to stare at him which made the human boy surrender, "Okay, okay! I won't talk to her! It's not like I was going to I mean, look at me." The two of his companions did, "Now look at that." John and Jane looked at the young girl and silently agreed to what he meant.

"Oh sure you would have a chance," John urged his friend though he really did know what the outcome would become.

Sam scoffed as his gaze trailed back to the girl who was jogging from the waves to the beach. She clutched her violet surfboard and wore black swim shorts with a camouflage bikini top. Sam noted that she had good cleavage. "She seems... _different._" He whispered dreamily.

Jane huffed from where she now sat on the ledge of the pickup trunk. "Yeah, don't they all?" She asked.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Never mind. I'm going inside to buy another Twinkie." He walked away so the two Loriens had a moment to talk.

John then climbed up and sat next to her to murmur in here, "I'm getting a weird feeling from her though."

"Yes I feel it. Well, we are here in California to find Number Five. Maybe this is a sign from the blue locator rocks. Like the gut instinct to go west." Jane sighed but looked closely at the teenager in question who was now drying her short hair. Then she walked away toward the beach stalls and out of sight.

"I agree," John said.

The beagle barked from the front seat for more jerky and Jane laughed, "Don't worry I'm coming my little furry _Rey_."

Sam then ran back and he had a smile spread across his face along with Twinkie cream and crumbs on the corners of his mouth. Jane snickered before gazing up at the clear blue sky.

Sam thought she looked really hot in her tight skinny jeans, and her tight black tank top. She wore simple black Converse and her dark eyeliner matched the rest of her outfit. The wind made her wavy blonde hair whip around her perfect face.

_How could any girl like a stupid UFO kid like me?_ Sam thought eerily to himself before he took his former spot in the driver's sear of the truck next to a lazy Bernie Kosar who snored in his sleep. _Silly Beagle...  
_  
John hopped down from where he sat in back of the truck and double knocked on the roof for Sam's attention. "Hey, we should get going, we need a place to crash for the night."

Jane already had mounted her Cherry- Red Ducati 848 motorcycle and revved its engine loudly. She slid on her pilot sunglasses and swung her backpack over her shoulder. "Okay let's go we need to-"

Her voice hitched abruptly when she caught sight of the girl that they noticed before. She wore dark denim skinny jeans and bulky leather biker boots. To Sam's delight you could see her camo bikini under her white tank top. She had a black military styled backpack slung over her shoulder and to Jane's irritation she wore identical sunglasses to her own.

Yet what shocked her most of all was the medallion that hung from her neck. An almost glowing blue symbol was etched into the circular silver disk that hung by a sturdy black leather string exactly like John and Jane's own necklaces.

"John... her medallion." Jane whispered and John looked up to notice it as well. Her design was almost similar to his own but hers had a dot in the middle with two crescent curves shielding it on either side and a small one bellows it.

_Could she really be...?  
_  
The mysterious girl was walking straight towards them and John thought she noticed them looking at her but she just smiled as she passed before turning to her motorcycle a couple of feet away from Jane's.

Jane gasped in anger at the fact that she hadn't noticed the bike before. Especially when it was the exact same bike as hers! The dark haired Californian stood next to her violet Ducati 848 and set her pack on the seat so she could rummage through it.

Then she noticed Jane, "Oh hey!" She waved at Jane as if they were old friends and the blonde just smiled back kindly. She was still feeling that tug in her gut there was something up about this girl. "So I see you have a Ducati too. Good bikes huh? I love the feeling just jetting down the highway. Malibu is perfect for that."

Jane thought she was pretty nice but still was a bit irked that she stole her style. The rebel edgy look, her bike, her shades but she responded back, "Yeah I love my bike. It's just so great with the breeze whipping through my hair."

The other girl sighed, "Yup... So you guys are tourist?"

Sam was confused now because Jane had once wanted to steer clear from this girl and now she was making small talk. John also wore an expression that troubled his best friend further. What was up with this mysterious girl that caused them to act like this?

Sam leaned over and whispered to his companion, "What are you not telling me about this girl?"

John didn't speak but instead stared at his dog who sat in his lap. Sam then growled, "Hey I'm apart of this too! No secrets, so tell me what is going on!"

"Look at her necklace. It's a Lorien symbol each of the Nine posses as our number. We believe she might be what we are here to find. I didn't want to tell you incase we were mistaken and you had gotten your hopes up. We have been searching for two weeks now and I know you are anxious for leads on your father." John put a firm hand on Sam's shoulder and gave a sincere smile. The younger boy nodded understandingly and settled back into his seat gazing at the two girls still having a conversation outside.

The mysterious girl rummaged through her backpack before taking out a little puppy about half the size of Bernie. She deposited the anxious looking pup on the parking lot ground and complained, "Stop stirring in there so much Pixie! Seriously it's annoying!"

The little pup had a dark coat with a chestnut colored neck and chest. Its ears were perked up and its alert black eyes glistened. It sniffed at the air. Pixie could smell Bernie Kosar.

Jane cooed at the little animal, "Hi little fella. How are you?" Then she asked its owner, "What breed?"

"Pixie is a Yorkshire Terrier Pup." The American biker smiled and kneeled down to scratch her pet behind the ear. "She goes everywhere with me and always stays put; loyal as any other." She stood up and peered into the pickup truck where John sat with his beagle on his lap. "You have a dog too?"

John picked up his Chimera in disguise and stepped out of the car. The sandy blonde teen set his dog in front of the smaller but feisty Pixie.

Immediately they started sniffing each other but to the four teens' surprise they seemed to have _bowed _to each other as they dipped their heads.

The dark-haired girl picked up her dog and held it to her body chuckling, "Well glad you made a friend Pixie." John stared at her though and did he detect _worry_ in her eyes?

Sam then stepped out of the car and the girl cocked her head to the side revealing a tattoo on the side of her neck line that looked like a series of squares circles and diamonds on her neck. Jane recognized it for it was identical to the tattoo both her and John had in the same place as well. It's a Lorien tattoo written in their native language.

_She must be one of us..._, Jane though.

"Sweet tattoo." Jane complimented and the other girl glanced down at her neck line.

"I went into a sort of rebellious phase for a time." She smirked but Jane could see through the lie. She pulled the side of her shirt collar to the side to reveal her own tattoo and John did the same.

The mysterious teen's brown eyes widened with surprise. Then in a shaky breathe she commanded, "Show me your left leg." John who wore shorts turned his legs so she could see the three burns indicating One, Two, and Three's deaths. Jane rolled up her skinny jeans and her scars mimicked his.

The girl's eyes even expanded more and she gasped. Her gazed pierced John and Jane but in a few moments she smiled largely. Sam who had been forgotten in the back glanced from his two friends to the new girl and wanted to know what was up.

The girl with the Lorien tattoo and burns gazed down at the puppy in her arms, smiling at it as if she had found the cure to Cancer or inherited a million dollars. Her eyes that were lined in sparkly black eyeliner sparkled themselves like two little stars.

The longer part of her hair that framed either side of her perfect face cast a shadow over her skin but she seemed luminous and finally spoke in a clear voice, "The humans call me Claire. My guardian who was named Kendre passed a year ago when Mogadorains attacked us in Virginia. I had already acquired two of my legacies and escaped to travel across the country to Malibu. I am part of the Garde. I am a Lorien. I am Number Five."

* * *

_Well I hope you liked the begining to our story but I'm not sure how long I will make it! I hope to update soon but I am also busy wrapping up on of my other fics right now_. I_t will be my first complete story after a couple of chapters! Whoo-hoo! Thanks for reading but tell me what ya think! Give advice, ideas, constructive criticism, or just say hola! Now press that handsome button bellow please! ;D ~Anika ^_^*_


	2. Chapter 2

**~DISCONTINUED FIC~**

It breaks my little heart to write this my loyal readers, but I have made the decision to discontinue this fic. Whether I will continue it on a later date is a choice I will consider thoughtfully.

I was soooooo happy with the feedback on just this one chapter, but I have lost my intrest in the topic and do not have enough info to fully grasp the idea of this subject (I loved the movie but don't remember much!).

I simply have very little time right now in between school, running athletics, and my personal writing (I am currently working on an original novel) to devote time to so many fan fictions. I will be completing and continuing a few I really have the energy to keep on working on, but sadly the others have lots my immediate interest.

You all have no idea how eternally grateful I am for all your support and reviews! Thank you _so_ much to every one of you! ~Anika Out ^_^*


End file.
